Johnny
by That-Kid-You-Dont-Know
Summary: Johnny wasn't a normal kid. Every time he saw blood, he went into a catatonic state. His parents thought he was just hemophobic, but much more went on in their child's brain...


**This is inspired from several video games, movies, and TV shows. Some of which include "Condemned: Criminal Origins", "Insidious", and "Haven". I do not own any of these in any way.**

* * *

><p>The boy looked around, frantically trying to figure out where he was. All he could see was darkness. It surrounded him. A dim light in the distance appeared, looking like a candle. He walked towards it, his heart beginning to beat faster. Something told him not to go, but he couldn't keep himself from following the light. As he came closer, he saw someone was holding the candle. It was a woman. Her face was unnaturally pale, her wide smile was filling with sharp yellow teeth. She wore a tattered wedding dress, then veil back behind her head so her messy green hair was visible. The boy froze, suddenly not able to move. He was looking in a mirror.<p>

"GO AWAY!" He cried. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The woman cackled, and the candle went out.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Johnny!" Brandie called. Johnny was sixteen. He seemed like your average, punky teenager. His dark brown hair was always spiked up, he mostly wore dark clothes, and he had his eyebrow pierced. His unusually pale eyes made it look like he wore contacts.<p>

"Coming, don't get your panties in a knot..." Johnny laughed slightly, running to his friend. Brandie rolled her eyes, stepping into the bus, Johnny close behind her. She went to the very back seat, and Johnny sat next to her. The bus was empty, Johnny and Brandi being the first ones on the bus. Johnny looked out the window, watching the houses and trees they passed by.

"Uh oh..." Brandie murmured, looking at a bunch of police cars surrounding a place on the side of the road.

"What happened there?" Johnny looked over Brandie's shoulder. There was caution tape surrounding a house, blood spattered all over the front lawn, drag marks to the door. Johnny gasped as his vision blacked out for a moment, then turned black and white and grainy.

He saw the silhouette of a man. He was running away from something, his breathing fast and shallow. Suddenly, the silhouette of another man came out of nowhere and hit the first man with a shovel. The first man fell down, crying out in pain. The second man said something, too quiet for Johnny to hear, then continued beating the man with the shovel until he made no movement or noise. The second man picked up the body by the back of it's coat, dragging it inside the house.

"Johnny?" Brandie shook Johnny's shoulder, and he snapped back to reality. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." Johnny rubbed his forhead.

"You do that every time you see blood, you sure you're okay?" Brandie frowned slightly, knowing Johnny wasn't admitting something.

"I'm sure, it's nothing to worry about..." Johnny assured Brandie, who still didn't seem convinced.

"Okay, whatever..." Brandie sighed. Johnny made a small frown, looking at the floor of the bus. The bus came to a stop, picking up several more kids.

* * *

><p>Johnny looked at the school parking lot. He wished he could just take the bus home rather than walk. But the last band practice ended after all of the buses left to take the other kids home. He began walking down the street, taking the same route he did every day.<p>

There was a creepy old house on he passed every time he walked home. It looked about a hundred years old. It's white paint was chipping, beginning to show the pale wood it was made from. It's windows were dusty, on had a large crack in it. The door looked like if you touched it, the doorknob would come off. Johnny had always wanted to explore the house, just to look. He didn't know if anyone owned it, though. He was sure no one lived in it, seeing that it was most likely condemned.

If he were to explore it, he would want Brandie with him. No way was he going into a creepy old house by himself.

_"Maybe tomorrow..." _He thought to himself. He passed by the old fence surrounding the house, not stopping to look. He was getting goosebumps just thinking about going into the house.

* * *

><p>Johnny sat on the couch in the living room. Both of his parents had left for work about an hour ago, and wouldn't be back until midnight. They both worked extra hours on Saturday.<p>

Johnny looked over at his cellphone, remembering that he wanted to explore the house. He hoped Brandie would agree to the exploration. He picked up the phone, dailing Brandie's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Brandie."

_"Hey, Johnny! What's up?"_

"You know that creepy house we see when we walk to my house after school?"

_"Oh God... that house..."_

"Yeah... I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to explore it?"

_"It's really creepy, though..."_

"That's what'll make it fun!"

_"Are you sure we're aloud in there?"_

"It's abandoned, Brandie. I never saw a 'private property' sign out there."

_"...fine. But if we get in trouble, it's your fault."_

"Okay, okay, whatever."

_"We meeting at the house?"_

"Yep. Make sure to bring a weapon of some kind."

_"For what?"_

"We don't know what could be in that house."

_"Stop that, you're scaring me!"_

"It's fine. Just better safe than sorry."

* * *

><p>Johnny waited on the sidewalk, just in front of the creepy house. He had a baseball bat in his lap, waiting for Brandie to arrive.<p>

The brunette walked up to Johnny, an ax in her hands.

"...an ax? Seriously?" Johnny gave Brandie a confused look.

"Hey, you said bring a weapon." Brandie shrugged.

"True, true." Johnny murmured as he stood up. "Why do you have an ax in your house anyway? There's no trees around or anything..."

"Salesmen." Brandie said casually. Johnny hoped she was joking.

"So... let's go?" Johnny looked at the the fence, which looked just as old as the house.

"Yep..." Brandie sighed, looking at the house with an almost frightened expression.

Johnny alked through the opening in the fence, Brandie just behing him. Trees lined a dirt path that was probably once a driveway. The grass was over-grown, an a few of the trees looked dead and partially burned, as if it had been struck by lightning.

"Dude, just the yard is creepy. I wonder what the house is gonna be like..." Brandie murmured half to herself.

"This is so cool..." Johnny felt like a little boy a Christmas. They came to the front porch, walking up the stairs and to the front door.

"Ready?" Johnny asked, looking at Brandie, who nodded with determination. Johnny nodded back, and pushed open the door. Brandie grimaced as cockroaches scattered on the floor, hiding in cracks in the wood floor.

"Okay, that's just nasty." She said. Johnny just walked in, ignoring the bugs.

"They must be eating something in h-" Johnny paused when he saw a crimson splatter on the wall.

His vision went black for a second, then his vision was regained, black and white and grainy as it always was in these visions. He saw a woman pushed up against the wall by a man. They were kissing. Johnny wanted to look away, but he couldn't close his eyes. The man suddenly took out a revolver and shot the woman right in the stomach. She gasped, falling limp onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be coming in a bit! Stay tuned!<strong>

**-Khodi**


End file.
